Seseorang untuk Alasan
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Karena Alice hanya perlu menjadi Alice. Oneshot. OzAlice. 2rd Person POV. RnR?


Keabalan akut... *nangis*

Ini adalah pe-er Bahasa Indonesia saya. Silahkan muntah karena ini sangat abal... *pundung, pasrah dengan nilai*

Happy reading!

* * *

Oz dan Alice 14 tahun

Eida 5 tahun

No Gilbert, Vince, Jack, Sharon, Break, and another.

* * *

**Seseorang untuk Alasan**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Romance/Friendship. T

Fanon, Terminology changed, maybe OOC

.

* * *

Kau menutup pintu kamar keturunan termuda dari bangsawan Vessalius, Eida Vessalius. Kau mentup pintu dengan hati-hati, takut gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya.  
Sejak selesai makan malam, kau bahkan belum sempat kembali ke kamarmu, karena kau menemani Eida kecil di kamarnya. Bermain-main dengan permainan yang dia sebut perang bantal, dimana kalian saling menyerang dengan bantal empuk yang penuh dengan bulu angsa. Eida yang kelelahan memintamu melantunkan melodi dari kotak musik miliknya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-empat. Kau bersenandung sambil membelai rambut emas Eida, kepala kecilnya berada di atas pahamu. Hingga akhirnya Eida tertidur, dan kau dengan hati-hati membenarkan posisi tidur Eida. Meninggalkan kamar Eida dan melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan malam ini.

* * *

Kau berjalan menelusuri lorong mansion Vessalius yang gelap, sendirian.  
Malam begitu sunyi, bahkan desiran angin pun terdengar hampa dan kosong. Seolah ikut terlelap, di pangkuan malam yang berkabut. Bahkan bulan pun terlindung oleh awan hitam. Terangnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menyentuhmu.  
Hawa malam ini terasa semakin dingin, udara terasa seperti besi yang menusukmu dan mengintip masuk ke tubuh mungilmu melalui pori-pori kulit putihmu.  
Malam ini, hanya ada kau sendirian. Suara langkah kakimu yang menyentuh karpet merah menggema di sepanjang lorong, seperti gaung di telingamu.  
Kau terus berjalan, meski hanya cahaya-cahaya lilin yang memandumu menuju tempat yang mau kau datangi. Kau memang kurang familiar dengan mansion ini, tapi tidak ada keraguan dan ketakutan dalam langkahmu. Kau sudah berkali-kali melewati lorong ini, setiap hari, setiap malam.  
Terkadang kau merasa kalau kau adalah yang paling beruntung dari orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertimu, korban intimidasi. Wujudmu memang manusia sempurna, tapi pada dasarnya kau bukanlah manusia. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa harus dirimu yang dikucilkan.  
Kau yang rapuh, dan menangis sendirian di lorong-lorong jalanan kota. Membiarkan dirimu tetap diselimuti gelap agar tidak ada yang menemukanmu, dan melemparimu lagi dengan kerikil. Kau semakin rapuh, dan selalu berdoa agar kau mati dalam tidurmu. Tapi akhirnya kau diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang senantiasa menerimamu apa adanya. Meskipun dia tahu kau bukanlah manusia seutuhnya, tapi dia tetap tersenyum kepadamu, memanggil namamu dengan suaranya yang lembut.  
Ya, orang itu menarikmu keluar dari bayangan, membawamu menuju tempat yang bermandikan cahaya. Bagimu, dialah matahari. Matahari yang begitu terang, dan kadang cahaya terasa perih. Mungkin karena cahayanya menyentuh luka sayatan di hatimu.  
Kau yang selalu berjalan di tempat, sementara orang lain terus berlari menuju tempat lain, hingga akhirnya meninggalkanmu. Kau yang selalu berjalan di tempat, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membimbingmu untuk melangkah maju. Beban berat yang selalu kau bawa, tapi beban itu terlalu berat untuk kau bawa sendiri.  
Kau yang selalu sembunyi, karena takut orang lain tidak menerima keberadaanmu yang bukan bagian dari mereka. Takut berbeda dari orang lain. Takut dirimu bukan manusia. Kadang itu membuatmu meringkuk sendiri dalam ketakutan.  
Tapi di hari itu, kau diselamatkan olehnya. Orang yang tidak pernah menolakmu, dan selalu menerimamu.  
Takdir ini, seperti sebuah dongeng bagimu.

* * *

Kini kau berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar, pintu megah dari kayu mahoni yang berdiri agung dan kokoh. Menyambutmu dengan angkuh, seolah berusaha membuatmu gentar. Ukirannya samar-samar terlihat, terlindung oleh gelap.  
Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, terlihat cahaya muncul dari celah tersebut. Berarti orang itu sudah ada disana, pikirmu. Kau membuka pintu itu, mencari-cari sosok orang yang ingin kau temui. Kau mengedarkan pandangan di setiap sudut ruangan yang tertangkap oleh mata violetmu. Ruangan yang sangat besar dan penuh dengan buku. Perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga bangsawan Vessalius. Rak-rak buku besar tersusun rapi di sisi kiri-kanan. Ada beberapa tangga untuk membantu mengambil buku yang terletak di rak yang cukup tinggi. Ada tiga tingkatan di ruangan tersebut, di tiap tingkatnya, tangga spiral siap membantumu kapan saja untuk menuju tingkat diatas. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat lima meja oval berwarna coklat yang dikelilingi kursi-kursi berwarna senada.  
Kau tersenyum saat melihat orang yang kau cari sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel tebal dengan sampul berbunyi 'Holly Knight'. Orang itu duduk di meja ketiga sambil menghadap pintu. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari novel tersebut. Di atas meja, terdapat tumpukan buku--sepertinya sudah di bacanya--setinggi kira-kira setengah meter. Sesekali ia menghirup kopi panas dari cangkir porselen berwarna putih gading--setidaknya itu cukup untuk menghalau kantuk--.  
Sosoknya pudar oleh kegelapan, hanya ada cahaya lilin yang digunakannya untuk membaca. Namun kau masih bisa melihat pancaran sinar mata zambrudnya. Mata yang sangat kau sukai.  
" Oz," panggilmu.  
Merasa dipanggil, orang itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar ke arahmu.  
" Hai, Alice!" sapanya.  
Kau membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Kau sangat menyukai saat dia memanggil namamu, Alice. Nama yang mempunyai arti 'kemuliaan' dan 'kebenaran'. Setidaknya, itulah yang orang itu katakan padamu. Dia selalu memuji namamu, dia selalu berkata nama itu cocok untukmu.  
" Maaf aku telat. Aku menunggu sampai adikmu tidur," katamu.  
Oz menggeleng pelan, " Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani Eida sampai dia tidur," Oz tersenyum memandangmu.  
Kau berjalan mendekati orang itu, Oz. Duduk di sampingnya sambil berpangku tangan.  
" Buku keberapa?" tanyamu.  
Kau memang tahu kalau Oz sangat menyukai Holly Knight. Dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya selama seharian untuk menyelesaikan novel setebal seribu halaman lebih itu.  
" Ke-14," jawab Oz.  
" Aku penasaran dengan akhir buku ke-13, jadi aku langsung mengambil buku ke-14," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Kau menyunggingkan senyum tipis. " Dasar kutu buku," katamu. Oz hanya tertawa.  
" Nah, Alice…" Oz menutup novel yang dibacanya, lalu menatapmu.  
" Kau siap dengan pelajaran malam ini?" tanyanya.  
Kau menghela nafas berat. Kalau sudah bicara soal pelajaran, tiba-tiba saja kau merasa sangat bosan. Memang tujuanmu kemari adalah untuk belajar--seharusnya--, tapi alasan utamamu hanyalah untuk bertemu Oz malam ini. Dan kau tidak mau kesenanganmu harus terusik karena belajar.  
" Hei, Oz! Aku bosan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang selama ini kau ajarkan padaku. Matematika, sejarah, reproduksi, medis, ilmu sosial, fisika, astronomi, dan… Ah! Apa pentingnya mempelajari itu?" protesmu.  
Kau bahkan tidak bisa ingat apa yang sudah kau pelajari, karena bagimu, itu tidak penting.  
Oz tertawa lagi. Kau memajukan bibirmu, semburat merah muncul di pipi apelmu.  
" Apa yang lucu?!" tanyamu dengan nada sedikit membentak.  
" Haha, maaf. Seharusnya aku bertanya apa yang ingin kau pelajari…" Oz memegangi belakang kepalanya.  
Kau melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada sambil membuang muka.  
" Seharusnya kau lakukan itu dari dulu!" katamu sambil melirik Oz.  
" Seharusnya kau katakan itu dari dulu…" balas Oz sambil tersenyum polos.  
Kau menghela nafas berat sambil menggeleng pelan.  
Sikapmu pada Oz memang sedikit kasar. Karena memang pada dasarnya kau adalah anak perempuan yang sama sekali tidak feminim. Kau selalu berkata apa yang pikirkan tanpa memperdulikan konsekuensinya, kadang-kadang suka berbuat seenaknya, dan sakarstik.  
Ya, sejak kau keluar dari kegelapan itu, kau tinggal disini, di mansion milik keluarga bangsawan Vessalius. Dan orang yang membawamu menuju cahaya ini, Oz, setiap malamnya selalu mengajarimu dengan hal-hal yang--katanya--harus kau ketahui jika ingin hidup di dunia manusia. Tapi bagimu, hal tersebut tidak penting. Karena kau hanya butuh satu orang, Oz Vessalius. Perwujudan matahari bagimu.  
" Baiklah, malam ini aku yang akan menentukan kita harus belajar apa," katamu sambil melirik Oz.  
Oz tersenyum dan mengangguk, " Silahkan," katanya.  
Kau tersenyum tipis. Sungguh orang yang sabar, pikirmu. Oz tidak pernah marah padamu, dan selalu menanggapi kata-kata kasarmu dengan candaan, meladeni perbuatan anehmu dengan kelembutan. Kau tidak pernah melihat cahaya Oz pudar, dia seperti matahari yang tidak pernah tidur. Padahal kau tahu, sangat sulit menjadi seorang Oz Vessalius. Usianya belum genap 15 tahun, tapi dia sudah di didik--atau malah dikekang-- untuk menguasai semua hal. Hanya karena satu alasan; Oz adalah pewaris resmi keluarga bangsawan Vessalius. Bagimu, itu omong kosong. Kenapa orang lain begitu menaruh harapan yang besar bagi Oz? Kadang kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri, tidakkah Oz letih? Tidakkah Oz merasa lelah dengan semua tekanan ini?  
Kau mencoba mencari-cari hal menarik yang bisa dipelajari malam ini. Kau memijit dagumu dan mengedarkan pandanganmu. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya kau membuat keputusan.  
" Begini saja, aku punya satu pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawabnya!" katamu dengan nada suara sedikit memerintah. Sambil mengangkat jari telunjukmu, menunjukkan angka satu.  
" Pertanyaan apa, Alice?" tanya Oz.  
Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kau memandang Oz lekat-lekat, seolah tidak mau melepaskan sosoknya. Oz mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menunggu pertanyaanmu.  
" Hei, Oz…" katamu, memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katamu.  
" Kenapa manusia itu harus bersusah payah mendapatkan keinginannya? Padahal mereka tahu kalau mereka itu cuma mahluk lemah," tanyamu.  
Oz menghela nafas, " Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Alice?" Oz tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaanmu.  
" Soalnya aku heran, kenapa mereka bisa sampai rela melakukan apapun demi keinginan mereka? Kenapa mereka punya ambisi?" katamu sambil melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada. Terlihat dari raut mukamu, ketidakmengertian dan keingintahuan.  
Oz duduk berpangku tangan sambil melirikmu, " Apakah kau tidak punya impian, Alice?" tanya Oz.  
Kau tersenyum tipis--seolah mengejek--sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam kecoklatanmu yang panjang.  
" Memangnya apa alasanku untuk bermimpi, Oz?" kau tersenyum palsu.  
" Tidak ada orang yang menginginkanku, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasanku untuk hidup itu apa. Jadinya aku hanya diam di tempat saja…" kau melanjutkan, sambil tetap tersenyum palsu. Berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dan berlagak kuat.  
Kau menatap jauh ke depan, dengan tatapan kosong. Enggan menatap Oz, karena kau tahu jika kau menatap mata zambrud Oz, kau tidak akan bisa berbohong dan mungkin nanti akan menangis. Berusaha untuk tidak mengingat masa lalu dan fokus pada Oz. Tapi, semakin kau mencoba untuk tidak menggubrisnya, semakin sulit kau melepas kenangan-kenangan dari alam bawah sadarmu. Kata-kata dan tindakan-tindakan irasional yang orang-orang itu berikan padamu--cacian, makian, dan segala macam bentuk intimidasi--, meruntuhkan bendungan yang kau bangun dalam pikiranmu. Aliran kenangan pun mengalir deras tanpa mampu kau tahan. Kau tetap diam dalam kenangan pahitmu, hingga akhirnya kau dibangunkan dari alam bawah sadarmu saat Oz menyentuh pundakmu. Kau tersentak kaget dan tersadar, sepertinya kau cukup lama termenung sendirian.  
Oz menatapmu sambil tersenyum, " Maaf, sudah membuatmu ingat kejadian lama…" kata Oz. Kau tertawa.  
" Apa-apaan kau, Oz? Itu kan masa lalu! Sekarang aku tidak perlu jadi gelandangan lagi! Sekarang aku bisa makan daging sepuasnya disini. Aku punya kau, Eida, dan semua anggota keluarga Vessalius. Semua menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang padaku dulu. Yang penting bagiku adalah, masa dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Bukan masa lalu, atau masa depan," katamu bersemangat. Berusaha menunjukkan kalau kau bahagia sekarang. Meski kau merasa ada sedikit kepedihan saat luka lama itu terbuka lagi.  
" Kau memang gadis yang luar biasa, Alice…" gumam Oz, nyaris tak terdengar.  
Kau meliriknya, " Kau bilang apa?" tanyamu.  
Oz menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, tidak mengerti.  
" Yah, memang manusia itu mahluk lemah yang sok kuat, Alice…" kata Oz.  
Kau memandanginya, mata violetmu bertemu dengan mata zambrudnya.  
" Manusia itu, tidak punya kemampuan super. Tapi mereka punya banyak sekali keinginan. Makanya mereka berusaha, dan terus mencoba agar keinginan mereka terwujud. Hidup manusia itu penuh dengan rintangan. Dan kadang sedikit merepotkan," kata Oz.  
" Memangnya kau tidak punya impian?" tanyamu meniru pertanyaan Oz padamu tadi.  
" Ah, itu kan pertanyaanku!" kata Oz.  
" Tidak adil kalau itu hanya ditujukan padaku, Oz! Jawab sajalah," katamu.  
" Tentu saja aku punya!" kata Oz.  
" Cuma kadang aku merasa jalan yang harus kutempuh ini lebih rumit daripada labirin," lanjutnya sambil tertawa hambar.  
Kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan mulai bersemangat membahasnya.  
" Tidak adakah jalan pintas?" tanyamu lagi.  
" Jalan pintas itu hanya jebakan bagi orang-orang yang tidak mau bersusah payah dan hanya ingin memetik hasilnya,"  
" Ah, itu kan curang?!" katamu dengan nada sedikit marah.  
Oz tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan.  
" Ya, kau benar. Banyak orang yang putus asa, dan akhirnya menyerah dan memilih jalan pintas. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang meraih apa yang diinginkan mereka. Karena usaha mereka tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka akan tertinggal, sementara orang lain bersuka cita dengan hasil jerih payah mereka," kata Oz.  
" Pecundang," katamu sakarstik. Oz tertawa kecil.  
" Ya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat, Alice…" kata Oz.  
" Nah, kenapa mereka punya kekuatan untuk meraih keinginan mereka?" tanyamu lagi.  
Kali ini Oz tidak langsung menjawab, anak laki-laki berambut emas itu diam, memejamkan matanya. Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Dan lonceng jam akhirnya berdentang, mengirim gema ke seluruh ruangan, kini sudah pukul dua belas malam.  
" Oz?" kau memiringkan kepalamu, mengangkat sebelah alismu, tidak mengerti.  
Bagimu, Oz adalah sosok yang sangat cerdas. Dia selalu bisa menjawab segala keingintahuanmu, oleh karena itu tidak terpikir olehmu Oz akan diam dan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanmu.  
Oz membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar ke arahmu.  
" Manusia menempuh jalan tersulit dalam hidupnya untuk tiga hal; Untuk hal yang tak bisa dilupakan olehnya, untuk sesuatu yang berharga baginya, dan…" Oz menatapmu lekat-lekat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu.  
Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu memerah saat Oz meraih tanganmu, dan mengenggamnya. Kau semakin salah tingkah saat wajah Oz semakin dekat dengan wajahmu, Oz mencoba membisikkan sesuatu di telingamu. Dapat kau rasakan helaan nafas Oz menggema di telingamu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau bernafas seirama dengan Oz.  
" Untuk orang yang dicintai," lanjut Oz, berbisik di telingamu.  
Kau mengedip-ngedipkan matamu, entah mengapa kau merasa kalau kata-katanya tadi benar-benar merasukimu.  
Oz selalu hangat, tapi entah mengapa bagimu ucapannya tadi sedikit berbeda. Terasa sangat lembut, dan jantan. Seolah benar-benar ditujukan padamu. Kau melepaskan genggaman Oz, dan mengepalkan kedua tanganmu. Oz mengatur jaraknya denganmu, nampaknya dia sadar kau tidak terbiasa jika bersama laki-laki dalam jarak sedekat itu.  
Satu detik terasa seperti satu jam. Kalian jatuh dalam hening dan sangat nyaman dengan itu. Persahabatan--bisa dibilang begitu, karena pada dasarnya kalian sudah sangat akrab--bisa menjadi seperti percintaan; dua orang duduk di sebuah ruangan dan tak seorangpun bicara atau merasakan yang seharusnya. Yang kau rasakan, kalian sudah mulai melenceng dari yang seharusnya. Semua komunikasi dilakukan sangat jelas melalui bahasa yang rumit; gerakan, desah nafas, dan lirikan. Serta ucapan-ucapan yang menggelitikmu dan memanaskan wajahmu.  
" Oh," katamu.  
Kau mengalihkan matamu, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Oz.  
" Hah? Cuma 'oh'?" kata Oz sambil tertawa kecil.  
" Habis aku harus bilang apa lagi, Oz?" katamu dengan nada sebal.  
Kau berpura-pura marah agar punya alasan untuk kabur dan menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah. Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kau berjalan cepat, tidak mau Oz menemukan wajahmu yang sudah semerah tomat.  
" Malam ini sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Aku mengantuk…" katamu.  
Tidak ada jawaban. Kau melirik ke belakang dengan agak ragu. Terlihat Oz kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampirimu. Saat itu, kau bisa merasakan jantungmu berdegup dua--tidak, sepuluh kali lebih kencang.  
" Ayo tidur, Alice…" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan kananmu.  
Kau tersentak kaget saat Oz lagi-lagi memegang tanganmu. Kau terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang semakin memerah, kau berjalan mengikutinya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Namun, senyuman terukir jelas di wajahmu.

* * *

Dan kalian berdua berjalan bersama-sama menelusuri lorong mansion Vessalius. Sekali-kali, kalian membahas hal-hal ringan, seperti menu makan malam tadi, atau kegiatan yang hendak kalian lakukan besok.  
Malam ini benar-benar malam yang berkesan bagimu. Saat itu kau berharap bahwa kalian berdua sedang melewati jalan tak berujung, sehingga kalian tidak perlu berpisah malam ini. Awan hitam mulai menipis, membuka jalan bagi sinar bulan untuk menyapa kota yang telah tertidur. Kini cahanya mampu menggapaimu, seolah sedang menyaksikan kau dan Oz berdua malam ini. Bintang-bintang terlihat semakin bersinar dengan cerahnya, seperti taburan pasir berlian di lembaran kertas hitam.  
Seolah langit pun menikmati malam ini. Ya, karena langit memang menjadi penonton bisu yang senantiasa mengikutimu.  
Dan Oz adalah orang terakhir yang kau lihat malam ini, sebelum akhirnya kalian berpisah setelah Oz mengantarkanmu ke kamar. Kau memperhatikan sosok Oz yang berjalan meninggalkanmu, hingga akhirnya sosok itu berlahan-lahan hilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu lalu berjalan menuju kasur besar berwarna pink pucat dengan kaki-kaki dari besi yang di cat berwarna emas. Di atas kasur sudah disediakan baju tidur untukmu--sepertinya para pelayan menaruhnya disana saat kau dan anggota keluarga Vessalius makan malam--. Kau menanggalkan gaun merah marun yang kau kenakan tadi dan melepas kepangan rambut di kedua sisi kepalamu. Setelah selesai berganti baju, kau berjalan mendekati jendela, dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Kau menengadah, menatap jauh ke langit, menatap bintang yang berada jauh tak terhingga.

Hari ini kau belajar, bahwa sebenarnya kau juga memiliki impian, dan kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mewujudkannya, karena ada orang yang kau cintai.

Karena Alice, hanya perlu menjadi Alice.

* * *

Seseorang untuk Alasan, Tamat.

* * *

Tidak dijelaskan Alice itu mahluk apaan. Cuma yang jelas, dia itu creature langka... XDD

Saia belum pernah bikin yang segila ini, dengan bahasa yang seperti ini. Ah, pokoknya ini kali pertama saia nulis dengan model beginian...

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin

* * *

_Nursida Rea Dewi, 20 April 2010_


End file.
